mision: ser romeo
by aniyasha
Summary: Naruto no deseaba la atención de la sacerdotisa Shion. pero esta estaba decidida a que él fuera su romeo. pero él se resistía, ya que su Julieta era Hinata. Quien tenia la difícil decisión de aceptar ser su novia. regalo de cumpleaños de kem.


Ni hao.- aquí reportándome con un regalo para mi querida Kem. Se que tengo actualizaciones y pido paciencia para las historias pendientes. No se como pero me are de tiempo para actualizar.

.

.

.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo simplemente sueño con ellos.

La historia es mia , de mi rara imaginación, y no he autorizado a nadie para que publique mis historias. No al plagio. Aun que ya me han plagiado ¬¬.

.

.

.

Advertencias: mundo Ninja después de la cuarta guerra.

.

.

Forum Irresistible Naranja.

.

.

Club hermanitas naranja

Felicidades Kem.

.

.

.

Misión ser romeo.

By

Aniyasha.

.

.

.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Naruto entro a la oficina del hokage con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Por fin!.- exclamo exaltado .- hace tiempo te pedía una misión y te negabas a dármela oba-chan.- sonrío zorrunamente.- pero al fin te has dado cuenta que soy tu mejor opción.- se cruzo de brazos y miro a la Hokage con ansias.- dime, ¿ cual es la misión oba-chan?.

La mirada canela de la Quinta brillo sin decir palabra alguna y miro más allá de Naruto.

Una cabellera rubia floto en el aire cuando corrió a abrazar al rubio.

Naruto siguió la mirada y se sorprendió al ver como una chica corría a sus brazos. No pudo evitar sentir que sus mejillas se sonrojaban por la muestra de cariño y miro a la joven que lo apresaba entre sus brazos.

Unos ojos lavanda claros lo miraban con intensidad provocándole un gran escalofrío en el cuerpo.

-hola Naruto.- sonrío.- ¿te acuerdas de mi?

El rubio se quedo pensando un momento y asintió. Se encontraba incomodo por el abrazo de la chica. Su mirada regreso desesperada a la Hokage pidiéndole que le explicara la situación.

-Shion deja de sofocar a Naruto.- la rubia sonrío con nerviosismo.- tu misión es ayudar a Shion en su obra teatral.

-¿obra teatral?

Shion volvió a atraer su atención tomando sus manos y poniéndose enfrente de él. Y un nuevo sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

-Te quiero para mí.- dijo la chica con firmeza y determinación.- mi país estará celebrando el festival de la luna, y he decidido que podríamos hacer como atracción principal la representación de la obra teatral tan conocida y romántica de todos los tiempos.- suspiro en forma añorada.- romeo y Julieta.- en sus ojos violetas brillaron con demasiada intensidad. – eres el indicado para esta obra.

-pero yo no se actuar.- le soltó las manos delicadamente y sonrío apenado.- cometería muchos errores.- dio un paso atrás avanzando a la puerta.- alguien mas debe de serte útil.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Te quiero a ti.- sonó mas a una amenaza que invitación.- y la hokage ya te autorizo la misión. Se que como héroe de la cuarta guerra Ninja debes de tener muchas cosas que hacer pero… he llegado un acuerdo con Tsunade-sama.

Los ojos azules miraron con reproche a la Hokage.

Tsunade alzo una ceja en señal de que lo lamentaba.

-Ha pagado muy bien por tus servicios.- fue su excusa.- partirás dentro de una hora.

-pero… pero…

-Nada de peros Naruto, es una orden. Tu misión es ser romeo.- su voz tenia un tilde de diversión.

-Pero… pero…

-¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo?.- ella nuevamente se acerco a él y se puso enfrente.- solo estarás fuera de la aldea por tres semanas. Abra diversión, te tratare como un rey, y prometo cuidarte mucho.

_Naruto trago duro y nuevamente dio un paso a tras distanciándose lo mas posible de la sacerdotisa. Era cierto que quería actividad, una misión pero no de este tipo. Ella lo hacia sentir como si fuera un plato de ramen y quisiera comérselo. Últimamente era popular dentro del género femenino, pero tanta atención sobre él no le gustaba. En un principio pensó que era agradable pero después se dio cuenta que era una maldición ser asediado por varias chicas. Sasuke las dominaba con una mirada fría y aterradora, esto las mantenía a raya, lejos de él. Dando le privacidad. Pero a diferencia de su teme amigo, él no podía mirarlas fríamente y aceptaba todo tipo de regalos a su persona. Así que lo que menos deseaba en estos momentos era alguien atrás de él como si fuera un platillo para comer._

-Hinata ira contigo.

La mirada de Naruto regreso rápidamente al Hokage por el comentario que deshizo todos sus pensamientos.

-Aun que sea una misión relativamente sencilla, los perímetros aun no son muy seguros y ella se encargara de la seguridad. – La mirada canela se conecto con la azul.- ¿tienes algún inconveniente?.

-Claro que no.- se apresuro a contestar.- estaré dentro de una hora en la salida de la aldea.- miro a Shion.- nos vemos.- y desapareció en una cortina de humo.

La rubia miro a la hokage.

-pensé que solo iría él conmigo.

-lo lamento Shion, pero debes de entender que aunque Naruto sea demasiado fuerte para protegerlos, tiene algunas debilidades. Y como comprenderás tampoco puedo dejar sin vigilancia al futuro Hokage.

Los ojos violetas brillaron de enojo.

-¿Quién es Hinata?

La rubia mayor sonrío ante la pregunta tosca y furiosa de la sacerdotisa.

-Una de nuestras mejores Ninja.

La sacerdotisa hizo una mueca en sus labios finos.

- creo que no me entendió Tsunade-sama, ¿Quién es Hinata para Naruto?

La hokage comenzó a recoger sus papeles del escritorio.

Es su Novia.- dijo como si nada.- ahora si me permites Shion, tengo mas misiones que repartir.

Con su permiso Hokage.- y salio de la oficina. Pero afuera una pelinegra con ojos claros la veía con intensidad. Habían ciertos parecidos entre ellas por lo que se estudiaron con las miradas.

-Hola Hinata.- Dijo shinasue.- la Hokage te espera. Entremos juntas.

La sacerdotisa asintió con la cabeza ante la reverencia de la pelinegra.

_«Asi que ella era Hinata.» Debía de reconocer que era linda y simpática. Pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder a su romeo. Ella lo había visto primero._

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Llevaban más de veinte minutos esperando en la entrada de konoha a Naruto.

-Tarda demasiado.- se quejo por milésima vez Suno, el guardián de la sacerdotisa.

-Tendrá cosas que hacer.- replico Shion. Estaba cansada de los comentarios sarcásticos de su acompañante. El pelinegro se mostró en contra de ir hasta ahí por Naruto para que fuera su romeo.

-Hinata.- dijo dulcemente Suno, acercándose a la pelinegra.- no tienes la apariencia de un Ninja.- la miro abiertamente, apreciando la ropa holgada de ella. Pero si algo él sabia era mirar más allá de las simples apariencias.- eres demasiado linda para esta vida.

La pelinegra se sintió incomoda ante la mirada dorada de él guardián de Shion. Y al tenerlo tan cerca no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Estaba apunto de responderle cuando por fin apareció Naruto.

-¡demonios!.- chillo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?.- Shion se acerco a él, para ayudarlo. Venia todo desarreglado, con la ropa rasgada.

-Me deshice de unas maniáticas.- se quito la chamarra y después la camisa que estaba rota. Y comenzó a sacar de su mochila ropa. Ante las miradas de consternación de la sacerdotisa y de Hinata.

-¡por kami!.- susurro Shion devorando con la mirada. Sus manos hormiguearon por querer tocarlo.

Hinata se sonrojo al verlo así pero no aparto la mirada.

-Disculpen la tardanza pero me fue casi imposible llegar antes.

-No te apures Naruto.- ella lo agarro por el brazo colgándose de él.- ya podemos partir.

Él la miro nervioso y después miro a su compañera de equipo.

La mirada aperlada y azul se unieron.

Shion voltio a ver a Hinata, quería ver la reacción de la pelinegra. Pero ella sonrío sutilmente a Naruto y comenzó a caminar.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

«_Esto no estaba bien.» pensó Naruto. «Su karma estaba jodido». Primero las locas esas detrás de él para despedirse. Después Shion se le cuelga del brazo y no quiere soltarlo. Y para terminar Hinata no le habla, estaba entretenida con ese tipejo._

-¿Tu novia estará molesta por mi?

Naruto detuvo el paso y su rostro se sonrojo furiosamente ante el comentario de la rubia.

Shion lo miro detalladamente para estudiar su reacción. Y por lo que pudo apreciar no le gusto. Los ojos azules se despejaron de ella para mirar con ansiedad a la pelinegra que caminaba delante de ellos platicando con su guardián.

-¿es tu novia?, por que se comporta como si no existieras.- comento fríamente.

-pues veras.- titubeo al contestar.

-sabia que la hokage me mintió.- exclamo eufórica y acercándose mas a él. Y alzándose de puntitas para acercar su rostro.- estas libre y yo…

Él rápidamente se libero del abrazo, con el corazón palpitando y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No hagas eso.- le reclamo Naruto.- y si tengo Novia.

-No te creo, llevamos más de medio día caminando y ni una palabra se han dirigido.

-Estamos en una misión.- contesto él, tratando de sonar seguro.- sabemos que debemos de hacer.

-si fueras mío no te quitaría las manos de encima. Y me molestaría mucho si un joven como Suno estuviera cerca de mi novia.

El rubio entrecerró su mirada ante el comentario.

-¿Por qué debo de cuidar a Hinata?

Ella le regalo una sonrisa sutil y comenzó a caminar.

-Es un chico agradable, Guapo, inteligente, romántico, y demás cualidades.

Naruto apresuro el paso para alcanzar a la sacerdotisa.

-Además de que esta buscando esposa. Y lo vi muy entusiasmado con ella.

-Que busque en otra parte.- su voz sonó ronca. Y comenzó a dejar atrás a la sacerdotisa- tenemos que alcanzarlos.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…

.

-Se que esto te lo deben de decir siempre.- dijo con tono meloso.- eres hermosa.

Las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron y apuro el paso. No le gustaban las atenciones del guardián. La hacían sentir incomoda, esas miradas, esos acercamientos a su espacio.

-Tu novio es muy afortunado.

Ella se detuvo ante el comentario. Y lo miro con asombro.

-¿Por qué es tu novio?, ¿verdad?

_Hinata recordó la confesión amorosa poco romántica y dicha rápidamente por Naruto hace unos días atrás. Él apresuradamente le dijo que ella era linda y que él demasiado torpe, despistado. Que apreciaba los sentimientos que ella tenia y que él se sentía no digno de tal privilegio. Pero que le gustaría la oportunidad de conocerse. O eso fue lo que ella le entendió, por que él hablaba apresuradamente y ella estaba demasiado sorprendida de su actitud. Después él la miro intensamente con esos ojos azules brillando y le dijo me gustas. Se mi novia. Pero cuando ella iba a contestar él pareció sorprendido de sus propias palabras y rápidamente le dijo que se tomara el tiempo necesario para contestarle. De eso hace una semana, pero con las misiones y la vida en la aldea en reconstrucción. Muy poco tiempo habían tenido para platicar nuevamente. Y ella se emocionaba al pensar en darle un si, pero también se aterraba por iniciar una relación con la persona que mas amaba. Si era una indecisa. Quería ser su novia pero a la vez el pánico la dominaba. Esa timidez suya no cambiaba mucho. Al menos ahora caminaba a su lado y él conocía perfectamente sus sentimientos._

-No tienes nada que decir bella Hinata. Él a simple vista es un simplón, no se por que Shion esta obsesionada pero veremos que sucede en esta misión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hasta aquí, este es un regalo para mi nee-chan kem feliz cumpleaños. El tiempo me impidio terminarlo pero hoy es tu cumple y quise subir lo que tenia. Mañana subo la continuación. Mil gracias querida kem por todo tu apoyo y cariño. Tambien por ser una gran abogada en plagios. Te quiero.

Y si lo se una historia muy rara.

Pero asi es mi imaginación. Mil gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
